PS I love you
by Stephnuff
Summary: "You made my life worth living John.." Soap receives one last goodbye from Ghost. Based loosely off the book and movie...First Slash fic. Soap/Ghost. One-shot. AU


**PS, I love you...**

**So, I had this idea while watching the movie...First time doing slash...So it will probably be crappy. So here goes… Ghost/Soap.**

The masked man lay in Soap's arms. John lost the only thing he would fight for. He lost his companion, his second in command and his best friend. John was afraid to tell the Brit that he loved him, so he never had the chance to. He never got to say goodbye to Ghost. Soap shifted his weight to make himself more comfortable. He had already been sitting there for an hour, hoping that the masked man would just wake up. Simon "Ghost" Riley was gone, hid lifeless body resting on Soap. Soap sighed and looked at the masked man, moving his hands towards Ghosts face. He removed the red tinted glasses. John had only seen the man maskless once or twice. He knew that the skull print was apart of Simons personality. It was apart of him. He pulled the mask off slowly. Soap memorised his features well. The green eyes that were usually looking off into the distance, Simon's barely visible freckles and the mop of light brown hair that would cover his eyes. Then there was that scar, one of the reasons why Ghost wore the mask. To Soap, the man was beautiful. Soap traced the scar with his thumb, shivering slightly, trying not to think of what Simon went through to get it. Soap closed his eyes. The soft breeze was cold against his skin. His mind instantly thought of Ghost. The way they would fight together, not knowing what the fuck was going on. Soap opened his eyes and moved his hand to hold Ghost's own. He didn't know what to feel.

"If you were here now, you would tell me to fucking move it" Soap said softly "I can't do that mate. Not this time." Soap puts his other hand in Ghosts pocket looking for his dog tags. He felt something else in there. He pulled both objects out and laid them on his knee. The dog tags were the only thing Simon hated to wear. _It gives away my identity_ Soap remembered him saying. He chuckled at the thought and placed them to the side of him. He unfolded the piece of paper that was also stuffed into the pocket. He looked at Ghosts scrawny hand writing and read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear John,<em>

_Who knew we actually would meet on the other side eh? So, I guess this is goodbye. I don't know what to say. Soap when we first met, I hated you. I really did. I thought you would just be like the other captain's who didn't care. But no, you have a softer side. A side I only knew you had. I don't even know if you noticed you had it. You care for your team. John I know this is going to probably sound stupid but the first time we were alone, I just wanted you to get out of my face. Then when you got hit by that RPG, I wanted to stay by your side. I wanted to protect you from everything. You meant a whole lot to me from that point on. Every time we were away from each other my heart would break and every time I saw you severely injured, I didn't think you would make it. And here I go again making no sense. This letter…well it's really to say how much you've changed me and how much I've grown closer to you. I don't want you to think that the reason I died was your fault. Promise me that you won't have any regrets. Promise me you won't hate yourself for it. You made my life worth living John and I thank you for it._

_Sincerely, _

_Simon Riley._

_PS I love you._

Soap finished reading the letter. A lone tear escaped from his eyes. _If only you knew Simon. If you only you knew how much I loved you._

"I love you" the words slipped out of his mouth. He folded the letter and placed it into his own pocket. He closed his eyes and remembered the RPG incident.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soap was carried into the infirmary. Ghost had no idea what was going on. He looked up and saw three people rushing his captain to the infirmary. <strong>_

"_**Oh no" he said rather loudly. He stood up and followed after them. He watched them place him on one of the beds. Ghost watched the blood pour out from the wound. He stood there not knowing what to do.**_

"_**Excuse me sir, I need you to leave the room" the doctor said harshly "You can come back when we've patched him up." Ghost didn't respond however, he left the building without a fuss. He waited 2 hours for them to finish. He sighed and walked back in and sat by the man. Ghost took the Scot's hand instantly. **_

"_**Damn it you bastard" he muttered "Too busy protecting everyone." Ghost looked at the wires connected to John. He hated anything to do with hospitals. Ghost watched the rise and fall of John's chest. He prayed for him to get better. **_

_**He sat there for two weeks, john still hadn't woken up. Ghost was begged to leave the room. The masked man sighed. He let go of John's hand and stood up. He walked over to John and kissed him on the head.**_

"_**Wake up soon buddy" Ghost said "I love you mate..." Soap opened his eyes. He saw his second in charge leave the room.**_

"_**Ghost?" Soap looked around confused.** Did he just kiss me? **Soap sighed and closed his eyes, thinking nothing of the matter.**_

"Damn it Ghost" he muttered "Now whose the one protecting everyone?" He began to feel the tears in his eyes again. He placed Simons dog tags into the masked mans hand and closed his palm.

"Good bye mate" he said "I'll see you soon." He kissed Ghost on the head and took his mask. He heard the chopper landing. The only thing left of Ghost was his mask and the letter that John would cherish until the end. He ran over to the chopper.

"Everything alright Soap?" Price asked. Soap nodded.

"Yeah" he answered "I guess I'm just gonna miss one of the best soldiers." _And the one I loved. _He held the mask close to him and sat down on one of the seats. _Goodbye Simon Riley…I will always love you._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. So this is a one-shot. My first slash fan fic, and I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review please ^^<strong>


End file.
